


A time to change

by danageorgialee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Nick Fury and Darcy Lewis friendship goals, Possible Bucky/Darcy, Possible Minor T'chella/Darcy, Possible Natasha/Darcy, Possible Wanda/Darcy, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sibling Love, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danageorgialee/pseuds/danageorgialee
Summary: “The Avengers will be here in five minutes,” Darcy said to Jane, and for the first time that day the scientist turned her attention to the intern.“Really?” she asked distrustfully. “This time I’m telling the truth. Scouts honor.” Jane rolled her eyes but pulled on her coat and allowed the other woman to hook her arm and lead the way to the elevator.





	1. The truth will out

Darcy waited beside Jane to meet the Avengers off the Quinjet. It wasn’t an ideal place to meet them for the first time, but Jane really wanted to see Thor and Darcy was up there for moral support, and perving. 

She was running her eyes over them all, taking special note of the Black Widow, Scarlet Witch and Winter Soldier, before her eyes latched onto a man walking towards her and Jane with the rest of the Avengers. It tore her from her appreciation of them before she could finish.

Oh shit, she saw him mouth. 

“Oh shit’s right Sam Wilson,” Darcy said stepping forward, ignoring the rest of the Avengers, much to their amusement. She took a long look at him and then settled her hands on her hips to glare at the man who was looking away sheepishly. “Oh but it can’t be, because the Sam I know would have told me about this.”

Darcy was getting angrier and angrier the longer she looked at him. Clint, who she already knew, was looking at her with a smirk and she could see the other Avengers watching the whole thing unbashful. She would be embarrassed later. 

“Now Darcy,” he said raising his hands in an attempt to pacify her. 

It didn’t work, and from the corner of her she saw Jane wince, and Thor and Clint begin to back the others away slowly. 

“I was just really busy, and I didn’t want to get you involved, I didn’t want to get you hurt,” Sam said nervously.

Darcy watched him, “you just forgot didn’t you?”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, you know I wouldn’t keep anything like this from you, and I know you can protect yourself.”

“Hmm,” she sniffed, “I accept repayment in the form of chocolate chip ice cream, a back rub and a piggy back ride.”

Sam nodded relived, that was one of the lighter punishments. 

And then she attacked. Jumping at him and forcing him to the ground where she sat on his stomach and tickled him. It was a very embarrassing affair for Falcon, but one that everyone else seemed to appreciate very much if the loud snickers and outright chuckles were any indication.

“Uncle, Uncle, I’ll even run you a bath, with that vanilla bubble bath you like,” Sam chocked out.

“Good boy,” Darcy said easing up and easily jumping to her feet, “I’m very disappointed though, I mean you were the first person I call for everything, an example being when I found out that he was my father,” she said pointing easily at Tony. 

“What, how did –,” Tony spluttered. 

Ant man muttered something about needing popcorn and was swiftly elbowed in the stomach.

“How did you know? You were never supposed to know,” Tony said and again Jane winced.

“Papa,” it was said mockingly, “I found out when I was 8. I was going through my dead mother’s safe, packing my stuff to be sent to a foster home. And I found it. A box that held all of the information I needed to be sent to my Father. Only inside the box were also emails talking about how you didn’t want a kid, didn’t want to even meet me. So I threw the box away, took the money from the safe and went to my first of many foster homes. I rung Sam that night and told him. But don’t worry no one was around,” it was long winded and had the whole of the Avengers looking back and forth between the two. 

“So that’s why you don’t like me,” Tony said to Sam, though his eyes were on his daughter. Quickly he caught himself and added, “I didn’t know that Stacey was dead.” It wasn’t any better.

“Whatever, I don’t need you, you don’t want me. I just thought that you should know that I know. Now I need to go and make Sam pay, but that can’t happen until after I’ve feed and watered him and made him sleep for a week. Does anyone else want food; I started cooking in the common kitchen earlier?”

There were slow nods from everyone and Darcy nodded back. “Cool, dinner in 20 minutes, be there or be square.”

“Clint you look like crap, want a hand to hold,” Darcy said to the archer as she went to leave. 

“Do I ever,” he said grabbing for her already outstretched hand and pulled her to him. He dropped a kiss to the crown of her head. “I feel better already.” 

“I hope you know that it’s late and the buses have stopped running. I’m either going to have to borrow money from someone for a cab fair or I’m bunking with someone tonight.”

They got to the lift and it opened slowly allowing them all into the spacious room.

“Me and my bed accept you with open arms,” Clint said with a smile.

“My Hero,” Darcy swooned. “Really, thank you.”

“Always.”

“Darcy are you still broke?” Sam asked.

“Always,” Darcy copied Clint.

“I have money Darce, I’ve told you this, my money is your money.”

“Thanks Sam, but I don’t feel comfortable taking your money, and I don’t think I’m ever going to be in a spot where I can pay you back. Student loans, hospital bills, rent, paying you back for that time you paid my bail and a barely paying job aren’t on my side. Maybe in my next life I’ll get lucky,” she said.

Darcy was ignoring the other Avengers in the lift for the time being, and as such missed the look on her father’s face.

“I told you not to pay me back Darcy,” Sam said angrily. 

Darcy only shrugged looking away; she hadn’t meant to tell him that she was putting money back into his account.

“Move in with me? I live here free, I’ve got a big bed, or a spare room and I need someone to look after Pizza dog while I’m away on missions, who better than a flat mate,” Clint said changing the subject and killing the uncomfortable mood.

Darcy looked at him seriously for a moment. Before realising that Clint was serious, he truly wanted her to move in with him. And it wasn’t charity. He paid nothing so there would be nothing to pay back and he needed help.

“I’ll cook four nights a week,” she said before huddling into his chest. “Thank you Clint, really. I don’t think you realise how long it’s been since I had money to buy necessities. This will free me up a little. I’ll have $20 a month now to buy stuff I need, instead of paying rent. I’ll get my stuff from the lab later.” 

“Darcy how many flat mates do you have?” Sam asked. $20 for rent was unheard of, unless she was doing what he thought she was.

“There’s seven of us, we take turns with the four beds, and I bring all of my clothes to work each morning so nothing gets lost of borrowed,” she said the last bit looking strongly at him. 

“I can’t tell you how to live, but I can’t help but be glad that you don’t live like that anymore,” Sam said.

The Avengers couldn’t help but be shocked at the way the small woman had lived. Tony felt so much self-hate in that moment that he thought it might just kill him. He’d made his daughter live in such a horrible way, all in a selfish attempt to have his freedom. 

It was finally the stop for the communal floor where Darcy was getting off to finish dinner.

“For what it’s worth, I’m really sorry about JARVIS, he was a really good big brother. He found me when I was ten, it’s a story you might be interest to hear. But I’m not sorry for Vision or FRIDAY, they’re good siblings too.” She stopped and looked at everyone. They looked back. “And I hope this hasn’t ruined any relationships, that was not my intention. Sam be nicer to Mr Stark, he’s pretty much your boss. Darcy out,” Darcy said to Tony, then the others, and then got out of the lift, walking away from her father easily as the doors closed.

“FRIDAY did you make the lift slower than normal so I would have to listen to all of that?” Tony asked knowing the answer already.

“Yes Sir,” the AI said proudly. “My sister has been hurting for many years, you need to hear some of what she has been through, but be aware the stories will only get worse. Now if you excuse me I am going to be focussing on sibling time with Darcy and Vison, as well as the bots who have been waiting to meet Darcy for years. Jarvis used to tell them stories about their sister all the time.”

“Hang on Friday, what is all this?” Tony said.

“Upon first meeting Jarvis and finding out that he was made by you she declared them siblings, he was very touched and she was thrilled to finally have some family.”

“I fucked up big time,” Tony said with growing horror he said looking at his team mates. “I need to talk to her.”

“Not tonight Tony,” Steve said and Sam and Clint nodded. 

“She needs to cool down, not that I think she’ll ever be ready, she carries a lot of anger about you,” Clint said, vividly remembering nights of talking Darcy down.

“We’re not going to leave you.” It was Natasha who said this. She had grown fond of the Man over their time living in the same building. And she could see his fear, though he tried well to hide it. “We do however think that you need to make it up to Darcy. Not as a Dad, but as a father who still has a duty to his child.”

“Did you pay child support?” Scott asked. Tony nodded. “Because it doesn’t sound like Darcy got a cent of that money.”

“She didn’t, we used to talk shit about you because of it. She was struggling with money and here you were rich and not giving her a cent. We used to talk about how she really lucked out,” Sam said not bothering to censor anything that would hurt Tony. 

The man in question flinched.

“I paid a lot of money. More than I needed to. In fact I still pay money. But now I wonder where it’s been going.”

“We’ll look into it,” Natasha said and there were nods around the lift which had come to a complete stop for them to talk.

“Thank you all,” he said sounding a little flustered. “We’ll talk more later, right now I think we need to shower and get back down to dinner.”

“That sounds good,” Wanda said and the lift opened up on Jane and Thor, Wanda and Pietro, and Scott’s floor. Peter had an apartment there too though it was barely used.

Next was Steve and Bucky, Natasha, Clint, and Sam. And now Darcy.

The next level up was the penthouse Vision, Rhodey, Bruce, and Tony. 

Before his door Bruce put a hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed, then continued to his apartment. Tony inhaled deep and went inside for a shower, still reeling after everything. His world had been rocked in the space of fifteen minutes.


	2. Food is for fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unaware, Sam and Darcy made the perfect target, heads bent together as they laughed. 
> 
> With a smirk Steve picked up a handful of his own dinner and let it fly. It hit its targets with a splat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, this is set in a world where Pietro didn't die. Steve was able to bring Bucky in during the Winter Soldier. They are working on getting him back to normal, and its working. Jarvis IS Vision, it is just Jarvis with a body and a new name.

Tony stood with his back to the wall as he watched his daughter and his team mates chat as they cleaned up after dinner. It had been a tense affair before Darcy rolled her eyes and threw a spoonful of cheesy warm lasagna across the table. And right into Steve’s face. There was a shocked silence for all of two seconds before Sam and Darcy’s loud laughter filled the dining room. Everyone else slowly following suit.

Unaware, Sam and Darcy made the perfect target, heads bent together as they laughed. With a smirk Steve picked up a handful of his own dinner and let it fly. It hit its targets with a splat and a little squeal, whether from Darcy or Sam it was unsure but from there dinner deteriorated and food was soon flying around the room. 

Everyone was involved in the food fight, and it only came to an end when there was no food left on any plate. The laughter had continued breathlessly around the room for a few moments and then ended, though no one lost their smile. 

Everyone was still smiling even now, five minutes later and Tony could see that everyone was getting more relaxed with each other. That wasn’t to say that they didn’t have a good time together, or care for each other normally, but it took a special person or situation to put everyone at ease like Darcy had. He didn’t want to admit it, but Darcy seemed like someone that they could need. 

“There’s more lasagna in the oven keeping warm, and there’s apple pie’s in the warming draw,” Darcy said drawing attention. “I didn’t know how much everyone would want so I cooked double what we needed.”

“Smart girl,” Sam said giving her a one armed hug smearing dinner all over her.

“Yuck,” she laughed. “Sorry you all have to have showers again.”

“It’s alright, that was a lot of fun,” Steve said and behind him Wanda nodded. 

“I’m glad, now I want to have a shower and hit the hay, Clint am I all good to get settled in,” Darcy asked.

“Yeah of course. FRIDAY, could you tell Darcy the way please?”

“Of course Mr Clint,” she replied.

“Clint could I borrow some clothes, its washing day, and I was going to stop at the laundry mat on the way home. I guess I’ll just do washing tomorrow.”

“Yeah of course, never stopped you before,” Clint said. “I’ll be up soon.”

“Night everyone,” Darcy said kissing Clint, Vison and Sam on the check, before hugging Thor and Jane together. 

“Darcy can I talk to you?” Tony asked amongst the good nights. 

“Not tonight Mr Stark, today’s been a long one. I think I’ll have a minute tomorrow after lunch. Does that work?” Darcy said. She knew they needed to talk, and though she didn’t want to, it was a good idea to get this over and done with as soon as possible. The talk was needed if they were going to be in each other’s space so often.

“That’s fine,” Tony said stepping back and moving to grab a plate. When the lift, and Darcy, were gone he called for an empty one and took the trip to his lab with dinner, leaving the Avengers behind feeling off balanced. Bruce too grabbed a plate and followed Tony.

Still in the dining room Sam motioned to Clint after they had finished their replacement dinner, and they separated themselves from the others and lowered their voices. The Avengers gave them their privacy for the time being, knowing that this was none of their business. Not yet anyway. 

“I’m worried about Darcy. I want you to keep an eye on her since your living together,” Sam said.

Clint nodded in agreement. “I think that she might put herself out to keep everyone else happy. We need to make sure that doesn’t happen. I think we should sit down with her tomorrow morning and have a talk with her about what’s going to happen before she meets with Tony,” Clint said. 

“I agree. Do you know about the hospital and the foster homes?”

“Yes, and that’s why we need to be careful.”

“I don’t want her to relapse again. But we have to be careful about this. There’s two ways this could go. She could either backslide, and end up hurting herself, or she could really be growing from this,” Sam said.

“I think she’s trying to finally put this all behind her. She looks pretty happy right now, and I’m proud of how she’s handling it so far. And how she’s not letting herself get walked all over.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, I think her talking to Tony will be good for her, it might let her get rid of all of the resentment. I want her to finally let it out and yell at him and maybe even throw things at him.”

“Tomorrow night ill invite you, Vision, Thor and Jane over to wallow, she’s going to need it,” Clint said. 

Sam smiled at the man. “I’m glad she met you Barton. I hope we can be friends.”

“I’m glad she met me too. And I think we’re on our way to being good friends you and I. And that’s the type of person Darcy is, one that brings all sorts of people together. Anyway I should be going to my room. I’ll see you in the morning. How about you come over at 7 and we’ll have breakfast together,” Clint said.

“Sounds good man,” Sam said before clasping Clint’s arm.

“Night everyone,” Clint said walking past them with a wave, leaving his plate on the table right by Natasha.

“Clint, you forgot your dishes,” she called after him sounding exasperated.

“What’s that, I can’t hear you Tasha, my hearing aids must be acting up,” Clint said with a jaunty wave and with that the doors closed and he was speeding away to his apartment. 

“Darcy,” he called as he opened the front door, half expecting her to be on the couch, or cooking in the kitchen. She was a stress baker and cooker, he had found. She wasn’t there, but he could hear music coming from down the hall, away from the living room and kitchen, and toward the two bedrooms and the bathroom. 

The first bedroom, the spare was empty, looking like it hadn’t even been touched, and the bathroom was empty too, though there was left over fog on the mirror. But even through the fog he could see his reflection and he was covered in sauce and pasta, he looked like a mess. 

He’d see Darcy after a shower he decided and turned it on, pulling out his hearing aids and putting them in a water tight container on the sink counter, before shucking off his clothes and pushing the door closed. He made it quick, as he’d already showered once, not even two hours prior. And after carefully washing off all of his dinner he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Forgoing putting in his hearing aids, he didn’t need them around Darcy, he continued to the bedroom.

Clint stood in the doorway of his bedroom, smiling as Darcy sung to Pizza Dog, both of them cuddled up on the bed, Darcy in the middle and Lucky on the outside, leaving the right side of the bed empty for him. It was an extremely welcoming sight.

It also looked like they had both had a good wash. Darcy seemed to have already started caring for the dog, and it warmed his heart to see them so happy. 

“Hey Darce, hey boy,” Clint said drawing their attention to them. 

Lucky let out a happy bark and Darcy smiled widely, spreading her arms wide and clicking her fingers in an attempt to call Clint to her for a hug. He smirked and dropped his towel, pulling on his waiting briefs, then he dived onto the bed, patting Pizza Dog under the chin and then wrapped an arm around Darcy, wriggling until he was under the covers and comfortable. 

They may not be a couple, or even share romantic feelings for each other, well strong romantic feelings, but they had still slept together numerous times. There was no more shame to be had between them. 

“Night Darcy, Lucky,” Clint said slowly.

‘Night,’ Darcy spelled out on his bare stomach, and closed her eyes. Feeling content and safe for the first time and as long as she could remember.


	3. Shoulders to lean on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “FRIDAY could you see if Tony is free at 1:30 to meet me somewhere? A meeting room, or something please?” Darcy said as she got in the elevator.
> 
> “On it Darcy.” There was a pause, and FRIDAY played crappy elevator music which made Darcy laugh at her sister. 
> 
> “He said he’s free, he wants you to go to the penthouse where he and Miss Potts used to live.”

They were fairly cuddled up in the bed. Darcy and Clint so close they looked like one, with a drooling dog completing the picture. They were, all of them, dead to the world. And before they could wake Sam pulled out his phone quietly and took a few photos of the happiness. It was something that he and Darcy did. Making sure to take pictures of the good so in the bad there was always something to show the light. That’s why by tonight Sam would have one of the pictures printed and framed and given to Darcy to add to her collection. A small but meaningful collection.

Sam smiled at them as he leaned on the door jam.“Wakey wakey.” And his best friend cracked open a confused eye and looked him over. “Clint invited me over, there’s coffee and breakfast on the table.”

FRIDAY had let him in at 5 to 7, and he’d cooked breakfast for the three of them, assuming that they would be up and out soon. It grew obvious to Sam though, that Clint hadn’t set his alarm, and if they didn’t get up soon it was going to go cold. Normally he wouldn’t just barge into someone’s home, but the between the tentative friendship and full trust between him and Clint and the lifelong friendship between him and Darcy he found no problem. 

“Love you Sammy,” Darcy mumbled and shimmied down the bed, waking both Clint and Pizza Dog. ‘Breakfast,’ she signed at Clint who blinked sleepily and smiled at Sam.

“So tell me, how did you fall in with the Avengers?” Darcy asked leading Lucky and Sam from the room to give Clint time to wake up and go to the bathroom. She knew that he was feeling a bit off, since he didn’t wake up straight away. Or maybe he just felt so safe here. She would have to ask him later. But right now she just wanted to focus on having a nice breakfast with some of her favourite people before she had to go down to Jane’s lab and get started for the day. Tony looming over her like a dark cloud.

Sam stopped midway through breakfast and shared his sudden thought, “How long have you been working here?” Clint looked up too. 

“For about five months, but I avoided the Avengers, and I didn’t have to come up higher than the labs. It wasn’t until Friday told me that you were here with them yesterday that I came up.”

Sam smiled ruefully, “I wish I had come back earlier then, I missed you.” “And I missed you, but I’m glad you didn’t leave Steve and Bucky,” Darcy said patting him on the hand. “They both needed you, and I’m proud of you for sticking it out.” 

Sam smiled at his oldest friend, and breakfast continued to pass light and happy. But it did have to come to an end, and Darcy was the first to move. “I’m wearing your clothes again,” Darcy said to Clint with an impish grin. He only smiled back at his friend. “Go for it, and then we have to have a talk,” He said. 

Darcy gave him an odd look but turned tail to finish her morning routine. It was slim pickings for something that would fit, and look mildly professional. Mildly being the word. But eventually she settled for a plain black t-shirt, a pair of Clint’s boxers and her pair of Jeans. They needed a wash too, but there was no way that she was going to wear Clint’s pants down to the Lab. Socks too were stolen from the set of draws, and she pulled on her very worn and very broken converse as well as her beanie. She still looked off so she rummaged through her old bag for her red lipstick. One of the only cosmetic she allowed herself to buy. 

“I need new bras,” she said sadly looking at her newly broken bra; it was so old that yesterday when she had taken it off the last clasp had broken. She had two more in her bag down stairs but they desperately needed washing. And even though she was poor, second hand underwear was something she was uncomfortable with.

Maybe she should borrow some money from Sam. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind she sighed and shook her head. No she didn’t want to start borrowing money. Not when she owed enough. 

Darcy looked between Sam and Clint as she made her way back to the living room and plopped down on the coffee table in front of them. “What’s up boys,” she said. It stopped their little talk.

“We want to talk to you about Tony,” Clint said uneasily.

Darcy breathed deep and looked at them, “Oh good. I was going to talk to you both about it later; after the talk. I want you guys near when I talk to him. Not within hearing distance, but so I can easily get hugs afterward. Because I’m really worried about how this is going to go and I’m expecting a breakdown. And I don’t want to forgive him. I don’t want anything to do with him, I just want to know why. Why didn’t he want me? And outside of the whole ‘I’m too young to have a child’. I want to know why he never gave my mother money. I know that if I’m living here we have to be civil, and the sooner I can get this talk over and done with the better.” It was like all of a sudden she had to get her opinion out. “All I have wanted since I was a little was a Dad, and I know I’m never going to have one. But I need to work through the anger of missed opportunities. And I need him to know that while I don’t expect him to take me in or care for me, he needs to know that because he was my father I really missed out on a lot in life. But while that’s true I guess I could have gotten a worse deal. Kind of.” By the end she was teary, and contemplative. 

To Sam it seemed that already she was working through it. “Where are you meeting him and when?” And Darcy looked at them thankfully, “I’m not sure yet, I’ll get FRIDAY to get in touch with him soon and then tell you so you two can be there.“

Clint smiled as he looked at his friend. “I’m glad. That was all we needed to talk to you about. Oh and we’re having dinner with Vision, Sam, Thor and Jane tonight. That alright?” “Sounds perfect,” Darcy said with a bright smile. “I love you guys, you know that right.” “Yes,” they said together.

There was a large group hug that got broken up by Lucky jumping onto the couch beside them and snuggling into it. 

“Bye everyone, I’ll get in touch and see you guys later,” Darcy said giving them all a kiss on the check, even Lucky. 

….

It wasn’t until Darcy was on her way out to get Bruce and Jane lunch that she remembered about Tony. She’d been so busy, bouncing between Bruce, and doing his filing and translating his science speak, and Jane, fixing appliances and making sure everything ran smoothly. There was more to her job, but that was the simplest of it all. All of that had left no time to think of the ensuing fight. And for that she was glad.

“FRIDAY could you see if Tony is free at 1:30 to meet me somewhere? A meeting room, or something please?” Darcy said as she got in the elevator.“On it Darcy.” There was a pause, and FRIDAY played crappy elevator music which made Darcy laugh at her sister. “He said he’s free, he wants you to go to the penthouse where he and Miss Potts used to live.”

She nodded. “They broke up didn’t they, that’s why he lives down with us mere mortals? I just want to ask so I don’t say anything later,” Darcy asked. FRIDAY sighed, “yes.” Was all she said on the matter but it was enough for Darcy who tilted her head at the camera in the corner of the lift. 

“Could you tell Clint and Sam please, I know you heard everything this morning, so I won’t explain myself.” If AI’s could smile FRIDAY would be. She was very pleased with the friendship between the three. “Of course.” Darcy smiled. “Thanks Sis you’re the best.” “I know,” came the cheery reply. The answering laughter was enough to curb FRIDAY’s worries a little bit.


	4. I'm the exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I do want to be your dad. Like I said earlier I looked for you, but I couldn’t find you.”
> 
> “Really, because I talk to Jarvis/Vision and the others quite often.” 
> 
> “I didn’t know that they talked to you, and I didn’t tell them I was looking for you.”
> 
> “Why, are you ashamed?” she taunted.

“I was hoping to talk to Darcy alone,” Tony said with a sigh upon opening the door and finding three people.

“They’re here for back up. Don’t worry they won’t talk.” Darcy said walking into the penthouse, Clint and Sam trailing her. Upon seeing Tony’s face she shrugged. “I’d tell them everything anyway, and them being here makes sure this doesn’t escalate.”

Tony looked worn and old in that moment but nodded and led them to the couches. Clint and Sam moved off to lean against the wall by the kitchen, in perfect sight. 

“When I came back from Afghanistan I started looking for you, but I think someone didn’t want me to find you. I know its late, and your all grown up, but I want a chance to get to know you.” Tony started the moment that Darcy was sat across from him on the couch, ignoring the two men.

“You want to get to know me, Ok then. Jarvis sealed my file years ago, but I know you will get access to it anyway. I was attacked one night while I was walking home when I was 15. They jumped me, stole my belongings. I fought back and got hurt worse. I woke up in the hospital a few days later with a broken leg and pretty much no vision in my left eye. They broke my leg so bad that even now I get aches and pains. I had to go through physio and an eye specialist that was shit before I found the one I use now. I see shapes and colours on good days in my left eye, on bad days I see only shadows. I have pretty shitty vision anyway, hence the glasses, so I get headaches a lot from the strain. To put it easily I got pretty fucked over, and it left me in immense debt. Not straight away though. Up until I was 18 the state paid my hospital bills. Silver lining of my story really,” Darcy stopped there and breathed in deep. She’d been getting angrier and angrier the more she talked. At the accident or Tony she wasn’t sure. 

“When I was 19 years old I tried to kill myself. It put me in more in debt. I had nothing, no money, no one to warm my bed anymore and I was in a lot of physical pain. I hadn’t seen Sam in so long. And it was wearing me down. I regret it now; I want to live, even with this crippling debt. But there you go, that’s parts three and four of Darcy’s horror story, in easy bite sized pieces. To add more to that, I know that I’m not going to pay the money back, so I’m just going to take my fun where I can. I hope that you understand that and don’t try and stand in my way like Vision and Friday have told me you will. And don’t be annoyed at them; they’re just looking out for me.

She sighed. “I didn’t tell you this so you would pity me, I told you so you would realize how strong I am, and that I have gone through all of this by myself. I didn’t need you then, and I don’t need you now. I would like you to keep that to yourself please. Is there anything you would like to say, because I’m feeling pretty worn out?”

Tony looked at her his face slack. 

“I’m so sorry Darcy, I know that doesn’t make up for anything, but if I had known, I would have done something I swear. I thought that you were better off without me. I wasn’t a good person, not by a long shot, but know this, had I known that your mother had died, I would have taken you in, or found a better home for you. I should have been told, and you should have continued getting money. I have no idea what’s happened, but I’ll find out. You shouldn’t have grown up like that, and I’ll find a way to make it up to you. In the meantime do you think you could call me Tony, and we could see each other sometimes? I would really like to get to know you, I know I never gave you the chance before but I would really like to now. I’m not the man I used to be.”

Darcy sighed looking at her father, he looked sincere. And while she was still so angry at him she couldn’t base all of her anger on who she thought he was rather than who he actually was. And it was clear he wasn’t the man he used to be. His decisions from that time were different from now, so she couldn’t hold that against him either. But she wasn’t really ready for this. He had still abandoned her and it still hurt, so much. She had missed on the best years of her life because he didn’t want to play dad. 

“Look Tony, I understand where you’re coming from. Really I do. But the fact of the matter is. You never looked to check if I was ok, or if I was still getting the money, so you can’t go getting angry because someone didn’t do the job for you. Even if you didn’t want me I was still your child. Now props to you I guess for even attempting to give me money. Thanks for that I guess, thought was there and all that. I’m ok seeing you around. But you’re not my Dad, I’ve come to terms with that. You’re the sperm donor and that’s all. I guess I understand now that you don’t owe me anything. It wasn’t your fault, really, that mom got pregnant.” She shrugged, and he felt his heart breaking. Here she was, his daughter giving him an out, but all he wanted was to be her Dad now. 

“But I do want to be your dad. Like I said earlier I looked for you, but I couldn’t find you.”

“Really, because I talk to Jarvis/Vision and the others quite often.” 

“I didn’t know that they talked to you, and I didn’t tell them I was looking for you.”

“Why, are you ashamed?” she taunted.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He didn’t want to fight with her, and that’s where this was going. Behind him Sam shook his head with a small smile. This was how he’d expected the talk to go.

“I’m never ashamed of you Darcy, you’re my daughter and in fact I’m quite proud. I didn’t want them to be let down if I couldn’t find you. I hid it from Jarvis, and then Friday, because I knew that they would be heartbroken if nothing came of it, and I know Jarvis was very upset when I cut off contact to your mom.”

“Ok Tony, whatever. Look, this is enough talking for me for now, I’m going to go find my friends and have a sleep. Nice talking to you and all that, maybe we can be friendly now, makes it all less awkward.” She said standing with a fake yawn that turned into a very real one.

He nodded smiling slightly up at her; she really did look like him. “I’d like to take you out to lunch another day, would that be ok?”

“Can I bring the boys?” 

He looked disappointed but nodded. 

“Ok see ya around Tony,” she said and with a wave turned on her heel easily and left, getting in the open elevator and leaning on the side quietly. 

“We’ll talk about this later, ok Darce,” Clint said and she nodded. “I’m gonna stay here and make sure Tony’s ok. That alright with you?”

“That’s perfect, you’re a good man Clint.” She smiled tiredly and wrapped an arm around Sam. As the doors closed she could see the pink that ran across Clint’s cheeks at her words. 

“You off to the gym?” she asked Sam.

He nodded. “I’m really proud of you Darcy, and I know there’s more you want to say, but I’m glad you left it at that today.

“Thanks, and same, I’m so tired, and I don’t know why. I’m going to go and find Thor for some cuddles if he has time. Have fun at the Gym and I’ll find you later. Thanks for coming with me.”

“Anytime. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It was just her now and she sighed before smiling at the camera in the corner. She knew that if Friday could, she’d be smiling back. 

Her sister let her out at the common floor and she made her way to the living room where she could hear Thors voice loud and clear.

“How was your talk with Brother Tony,” Thor boomed as he caught sight of Darcy.

“It was long and tiring and emotionally draining. Just let out two months of my twenty three years’ worth of Daddy issues,” she joked. 

“You rest before dinner tonight, I will tell my Jane where you are, and that you are safe,” Thor said running a soothing hand down Darcy’s hair to which she leaned into the comforting touch, smiling at the others in the room.

“Thanks big guy. I’m borrowing Mew-Mew,” Darcy said picking it up from where it sat on the floor by Thors feet much to the amazement of the others.

“That is fine,” he smiled.

She sat on the couch and curled around the hammer like it was the best cuddle buddy in the world. And maybe it was. 

“How can you pick it up? Has it deemed you worthy?” Steve spluttered.

“Not that I know of, but me and Mew-Mew are cuddle buddies. I’m the exception to the rule,” Darcy said with a smirk.

“I like that movie Lady Darcy, perhaps we could watch that tonight with dinner,” Thor said covering his friend and hammer with his cape.

“That would be awesome. Thanks Thor, you’re a good friend,” she breathed out her eyes already closed and her speech slurring.

“She’s asleep. Do not worry, she will not wake for anything,” Thor said and with a last fond kiss on his friends forehead, left to see Jane. 

Left in the room Steve, Bucky and Natasha watched the woman sleep peacefully on the couch, in awe of her ease around killers. What they didn’t know was that Darcy didn’t care. They seemed nice and that was all that mattered to her sleep aided mind.


End file.
